


Enemies, Friends and Lovers

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Victoria returns.  Ray saves Fraser and gets his man.





	Enemies, Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Enemies, Friends and Lovers

## Enemies, Friends and Lovers

  
by Savannah Heath  


* * *

*ENEMIES, FRIENDS AND LOVERS*  
  
By Savannah Heath  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Pairing: Fraser/Kowalski  
  
The last thing Ray expected was to see Fraser with a woman. But there he was walking along the street from the bank back toward his apartment when he saw Fraser come out of a building. He almost called out to him when he realized that Fraser wasn't alone. A woman had come out and was walking beside Fraser with her hand on his arm. As he followed he saw the woman talking but Fraser didn't' seem to ever answer. Frase was with a woman. Why didn't that make him happy? His buddy had scored. Shouldn't he be glad? But there was something wrong with this picture. Frase with a woman. Fraser was so clueless that he was a total babe magnet. This woman was beautiful from what Ray could see of her. She had long black hair. Beautiful, pale skin. God, why did that sound so familiar? Like someone he'd heard about, no read about. Oh no, Victoria. That couldn't be Victoria. Frase would never ... would he?  
  
Wait there was something really wrong. Frase was standing, walking, all wrong. He wasn't acting like a man in love. When she touched him he was leaning away from the touch not into it. He was... Then Ray saw a glitter of metal as Frase and the woman turned. Oh God, that psycho bitch had a gun. It was pointed at Fraser. She had it mostly hidden under her coat and she kept her hand on Fraser's arm. Ray now realized that she was holding on very tightly.   
  
Ray lagged back a little and got his cell phone out. Damn he'd forgotten to charge it. He speeded back up and saw Frase and the woman turning into a parking garage. Hell, he couldn't let them get into a car. He might lose them. He hurried into the same garage. He moved into Fraser's line of sight and rubbed his thumb along his nose. Fraser looked startled but nodded his head.  
  
"Dana. Hi." Ray said getting in front of Victoria. Victoria ignored him and steered Benton around Ray. Ray dodged back in front. "Dana, I know you're with another guy but you can give an old flame the time of day."  
  
"I am not Dana." The voice was ice cold and so was the stare.  
  
"Oh, sorry. God you look just like my ex. Man, you two could be twins. Are you from around here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry. Doesn't your friend talk?" He lunged into Fraser and knocked him back. Victoria lost her hold on him and instantly Ray has his gun trained on her. Her gun was now leveled at Ray.   
  
"I should have known. You're his new Ray, aren't you? I've only seen you from a distance."  
  
What are you doing here," he asked?  
  
"I came back for Ben. This time he's leaving with me."  
  
"Whether he wants to or not?"  
  
"He loves me."  
  
"Yeah, he loves you much you have to take him at gun point. Yeah, that's definitely love."  
  
"He does love me. He's just confused."  
  
"I don't love you," Fraser said. "I love Ray and I will not leave with you. If you hurt Ray I will kill you..."  
  
Ray had never heard so much menace in Fraser's voice. Victoria turned at his voice and Ray rushed her taking the gun from her. They fought but Fraser removed his lanyard and tied her wrists behind her. Ray found Victoria's cell phone and called for back up.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
It was several hours later when he and Fraser were finally able to leave the 27^th . Fraser seemed alright, but Ray was concerned. It had to hurt to see Victoria again.  
  
"Wanta get something to eat?" Ray asked.  
  
"Could we just order pizza?" Fraser said wearily.  
  
"Sure." Ray called as soon as he entered his apartment and ordered their usual pizza. "I'll put water on for your tea," he said. Fraser was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Thank you." Ray looked at him. Fraser seemed very tired.  
  
"Frase, sit down. You're exhausted."  
  
"I am, Ray. Thank you for saving my life today."  
  
"I ... I didn't Frase. I just helped you out. You'd have figured out some way to get away from her. You didn't ... I mean..."  
  
"No, I did not wish to go with her this time. I... Ray, I ..." he swayed. Ray rushed over to him.  
  
"Come on. Sit down." Ray pushed him down on the sofa and pushed his head down between his knees. "Breathe. Come on."  
  
Fraser breathed deeply and suddenly it turned into sobs. Ray sit down beside him and pulled Fraser over against his shoulder. Fraser seemed to melt into Ray's arms; his sobs finally slowing. "Frase..." the sound of the kettle startled them. "Sorry," Ray said, disentangling himself and going into the kitchen. He returned in a moment with two cups. He placed Fraser's on the coffee table in front of him and then put his own cup down on the side table. Then he pulled Fraser back into his arms.  
  
"Ray, I'm all right now," Fraser said as he tried to pull away.  
  
Ray holds on. "Don't, Fraser... Benton. Don't go back into the Mountie mask. Let go. Let me take care of you for a change."  
  
"For a change? You take care of me all the time, Ray."  
  
"Benton Fraser, when have you ever needed my help? I'm not talking about police work. I'm talking about personal."  
  
"So am I, Ray. I need you all the time."  
  
"Yeah, like a brother?"  
  
"If that's how you'd like it to be," Fraser said.  
  
Ray looked at him. "How would you like it to be?" he asked.  
  
Fraser looks at him and then he looks away. "Ray, I'm not good with talking about my feelings. But well ...I love you. Does that make you uncomfortable?"  
  
"No. I love you too."  
  
"Like a brother?"  
  
"I love you like I should have loved Stella."  
  
"You did ... you do love Stella."  
  
"Yes, but not like I love you. If Victoria had hurt you I'd have torn her apart with my bare hands."  
  
"I was so afraid she'd hurt you," Fraser said.  
  
"Well, she's in jail and you and me are fine. So..." He pulls Fraser back into his arms and this time they kiss. The kiss is deep and sweet and very, very hot. And then there is a knock at the door.  
  
"Fucking hell..." Ray said.  
  
"Pizza," Fraser said and they both laughed. Ray went and paid for the pizza. When he turned around Fraser wasn't in the room. He heard the bathroom door shut. He got out plates and napkins and returned to the living room. Fraser came out of the bathroom. He'd removed his shirt and just had his Henley on. His hair was a little untidy making him look more appetizing than the pizza, in Ray's eyes.  
  
"Uh, Frase if you wanta eat you better hurry cause I'm about to jump your bones."  
  
"Well, Ray, I'm not really all that hungry. I'm..." He got no further before Ray was on him. This time the kisses were hard and hot and neither man seemed to mind. Then there was another knock and a bark.  
  
"Dief," Fraser said.  
  
"He knocks?" Ray asked bewildered.  
  
"He's with Constable Turnbull."  
  
Ray let go of Fraser and went to the door. "Constable Fraser, Diefenbaker was quite concerned about you."  
  
"Thanks Renfield. I appreciate you taking care of him."  
  
"I think, sir, he feels it was the other way around, that he was taking care of me and most certainly of you. Detective," he acknowledged Ray with a smile. "Do I smell pizza?"  
  
"Come in Ren," Ray said. "We were about to eat. What would you like to drink?"  
  
"Do you have beer?" He asked.  
  
"Molson, do you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Frase, get the man a beer while I get a plate."  
  
"In the kitchen Ray grabbed Fraser. "Get rid of him as soon as he's eaten. Okay?"  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"Oh God, don't look at me like that Benton or I will ... "  
  
"You called me Benton."  
  
"Yeah. Is that alright?"  
  
"I like it when you call me that."  
  
"Good, cause I like saying it Benton. Now let's feed him and get him out of here."  
  
Ren enjoyed his food and seemed completely oblivious to Ray's hints that he leave. Finally Fraser stood and said, "Ren, we appreciate you're help with Dief but Ray and I were ... Well, we're tired and ready to get some sleep. So what if we save that exciting story about your bird watching club for another day."  
  
"Oh, of course, sir. Goodnight Detective. Goodnight sir."  
  
Fraser walked him to the door. Ren leaned in and whispered something in Fraser's ear. Fraser blushed. "I think we're fine on that score. Thank you, Ren. Goodnight."  
  
After he closed the door Ray asked, "What'd he say to you?"  
  
"He wondered if we needed him to go to a drugstore and get us some... supplies."  
  
Ray laughed. "Sneaky bugger. So he stayed because... Don't worry Frase, pay back is coming."  
  
"Ray, do we need any ... ah ... supplies?"  
  
Ray grinned. "I think I've got us covered for tonight. We can always restock tomorrow if needs be."  
  
"That would mean leaving the bed tomorrow."  
  
"True. We'll call Ren if we run out of ... supplies."  
  
They both laughed and headed for the bedroom. Dief watched them and said to himself, "About time".  
  


  
 

* * *

End Enemies, Friends and Lovers by Savannah Heath 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
